When In Need
by StrawberryChild
Summary: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There’s a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They’re turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry’s 6th year.
1. Back To School

**__**

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 15 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

****

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Hey B! There's an owl at the window!" Faith yelled from the kitchen of their extra large flat in Rome.

"There's a what in the where?!" 

"Owl. Window. Look."

"Why is there an owl in the window?"

"Hey, look it has a piece of paper on its leg." Willow said as she entered the room. Faith, being the only one who would go near it, to the letter of and read it out loud.

__

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Summers, Ms. Rosenburg, and Ms. Faith,

As you know, there is a world other then the human one. Well, really, there are 2. The demonic one and the magical one. It has come to my attention that you have defeated the largest evil in the world, the First Evil. The magical world is in dire need of help, since we are facing the biggest evil we have ever faced. Our situation will be explained soon. Don't be alarmed if someone just appears in your home, since it is one of our ways of transportation. Expect us to come as soon as you finish this letter.

Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore

"Can you say cheesy? What kind of joke is this anyway? I swear if Andrew is up to one of his stupid schemes again I'll cut of his head." Buffy said crumpling the letter up and throwing it one the floor. Then a man dressed in what looked like a dress appeared in front of them.

"Damn." Faith said, realizing the letter was real.

"You said it." Willow replied, just as a lady dressed in the same clothes as the other man appeared with Cordy beside her.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

"So what you're sayin' is that you want us to help you with you're fight against you're big bad?" Dumbledore nods, "As our teen selves?" He nods again, "And we have to go back to school?" He nods again, a smile growing on his face. "Is there history? Cuz' I never liked history." He smiles.

"Ms. Summers, there is history. You will have to take it with the other students unless I can find you another class in place of it, which I probably won't." She frowns and looks at Willow, Faith, and Cordy. 

"So guys, yes or no?" Willow nod enthusiastically while Faith and Cordy look kinda unsure.

"That's like going back to highschool, B. I'm not a school person."

"Either was I Faith, but we have to help them. Their fate lies in the hands of a 15 year old kid. Like us 'member?" Faith agrees reluctantly.

"So, Cordy in or out?" 

"Ya, I'm in I guess. I get to keep the visions right? It makes me special."

"All of you get to keep your powers. You will also have to learn witchcraft over the summer so there will be no suspicions at school. You can't tell anyone about this and if they find out report to me. You pose as exchange students from the U.S."

"Ya sure. What about Dawn and Xander? The new slayers need us, too. If we leave, we will be leaving Giles here with no back up."

"B, Giles will have Kennedy, Vi, and the other slayers that were with us in Sunnyhell. He'll be fine." Buffy was still unsure but went along with it anyway.

"So just take these potions and you'll be your younger selves in a minute or so." He handed them the potion and Faith downed hers in one gulp. Cordy smelled hers in distaste and drank it, disgusted with the stench. Buffy and Willow, who were use to stinky stuff, being that most demon blood smelled like shit, drank the potion without complaint.

"You people have to learn to make better smellin' potions and crap, cuz that's just…" Faith trailed off feeling slightly dizzy. When the feeling went away, she was her 15 year old self in the clothes she was in before the change. "Neat. The potion thing was worth it I guess. This means I can live longer right, me being 15 again and all?"

"You have all your memories and abilities you had when you were older, but the only way you can go back to being older is years, since there is no potion to reverse the effects that we know of. Feel free to try and find the reverse potion. Now on with business. After you pack, we'll take you shopping in the wizarding, what's the word? Ah, wizarding mall. You girls should love that, being that you have a set spending limit of what equals 1 million dollars in this world. Muggle, being a non-magic person, money is worth more in the magical world then here, but only buy a little. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, there is no electricity at Hogwarts so, Ms. Rosenburg, if you wouldn't mind charming any electric items that you will be bringing then you're set. We'll be back in 2 days to pick you up, so you'll have enough time to say good bye to your family and any other stuff you have to get done. See you then." Dumbledore disappeared a second later.

"So, what should we do now?"

~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~

There's the beginning of my story. This is what I thought of doing after I started _Inseparable_, which is a good story if you check it out. I haven't finished any of my stories but I have a short attention span so I lose interest in them quickly.

For some reason I always put Cordy in every story I write. Like in _Ever After_ where I had Angel turn her too. But this story she will have a big part in it.

So I talked and I hoped you liked the beginning.


	2. Wands and Blondes

**__**

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 15 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

****

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

****

2nd Note: I don't remember some of the name of shops so you'll have to bear with me here. You'll hopefully know what I'm talking about when you read it.

Review talk

****

Deep Red: I totally agree with the way you looked at pairings. I'm not so sure if I'll have Willow stay gay or go back to dating guys. I never thought about a Cordy/Harry relationship but I think I can work that into the story. Since I've never seen a HP x-over with Cor in it, there isn't much to go on with the situation. You won't be seeing much of The Golden Trio until they get to Hogwarts but Draco will be introduced early. And the Willow/Kennedy thing, not happening, but that situation will be explained later.

Thanx to Draco-FutureBF, lissy() and manticore-gurl for reviewing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The 2 days the girls were given passed quickly. After they had said their good-byes. There had been many questions on where they were going, and why. The entail surprise of seeing Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy lasted awhile too, especially for Angel, Giles, and Xander.

On the last day, they had to get haircuts and go shopping, to get the look they had had when they were 21. While they finished packing, they decided to make a name for themselves.

"It has to be something cool, not like the Scooby Gang. Like the Order of something." Cordy said as she tried to stuff all her makeup and accessories into one bag.

"Xander made the Scooby Gang thing up, besides, it fit pretty well then. How 'bout Order of the Slayer? Fits perfect."

"People will think we're crazy. Pick a jewel or something."

"Sapphire? No, doesn't fit. Rose Quartz? To long. Wait, Diamond! It's perfect! They have the Diamond Lasts Forever thing and it's virtually unbreakable!" Willow said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, ok. Just don't go all spaz on us now, we have to finish packing. You also have ta' charm our tunes and laptop." Faith said as she zipped up her last bag.

"Ya, fine. Don't have to be so mean about it." Willow said as she went to get her supplies from the workroom.

When she came back, Dumbledore appeared in front of them with an old can in his hand. He told Willow to finish charming their stuff and shrank all their baggage so they could fit them in their pockets.

"Ok, girls just grab onto the can and we'll be on our way to Diagon Alley." They all looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's called a portkey. It will transport you to the destination you want to go to." They nodded and grabbed the can. They all felt a pull on their stomach and a second later were falling on the floor from landing.

"Never again, Teach, never again." Buffy said as she got up and brushed herself off. She looked around and saw that people were staring at her in surprise. "May I ask where are we?"

"I might have been off a little. Instead of landing in the Leaky Cauldron, we land in the Alley. Oh well, less time spent trying to get out of the pub." Dumbledore said, smiling as he walked towards a shop.

__

Ollivander's Wands

"Ah, Albus, nice seeing you again. Might these be the ladies that you had the special wands made for?" said an old man, coming out from behind the shelves of what Buffy guessed to be wands, this place being a wand shop and all.

"Special wands? Professor, why would we need special wands?" Willow asked, even though she had an idea why.

"Willow, as you know, you are all very powerful, and since you didn't come from a magical family, you would need special wands. The most powerful in the land, actually. Their meant to be the perfect wand for each of you." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Right, powerful. Are you sure you should be giving us powerful wands? We have a lot of enemies and if they get a hold on them, we're toast." Willow replied.

"Ms. Rosenburg, I assure you that these wands can only work for you and are designed to destroy themselves if taken into the enemies hands. They sense evil so they are very special. I'll explain this to you after you get your wands." 

"Ms. Summers, here is your wand. Willow wood with blood from the vampire cursed with a soul and they vampire who fought for one sprinkled on a diamond for the core." Mr. Ollivander gave Buffy her wand and the instant she touched it, she knew it was meant to be hers.

"Perfect, no? Ms. Rosenburg, willow wood with blood of a werewolf sprinkled on a hair of the second most powerful witch from America that is wrapped around a diamond for the core." Willow accepted it, knowing the blood was from Oz and the hair was Tara's. Her eyes grew watery at the thought of Tara, but she blinked them away, not wanting to show weakness in front of Faith and Cordy.

"There there, Ms. Rosenburg, Ms. McClay knew this day would come, so she gave her blood to us before you cast the resurrection spell." Willow nodded, slightly confused about the story.

"Now, Ms. Um, Faith, your wand was particularly hard to make, but we found the perfect combination. Willow wood with a dragon tooth and a diamond, wrapped with a unicorn hair and sprinkled the same cursed vampire's blood in Ms. Summers wand for the core." Faith took it, wondering why it had taken so long to make.

"Ms. Chase, possessed recently I hear. Well, no matter, here is your wand. Willow and the blood of the cursed vampire and his miracle child, sprinkled on a hair from the Key wrapped around a diamond for the core." Cordy to it, wondering why she had Dawn's hair in the core.

"So, girls, those are your wands. First ones to have demon blood in them too. Aren't you just special? As you can see, you all have special connection to your cores, and the diamond was placed in because that is what you call yourselves, right? The Order of the Diamond, interesting name. Well we're off. Goodbye Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore said as they walked out of the shop.

"Next stop is the Robe Shop." He said as they walked down the crowed street. Cordy and Buffy made a look of disgust.

"Robe? Hold on, you never said we had to where robes. Fashion disaster, much?" Cordy complained, clearly not wanting to wear anything robe like.

"Ms. Chase, you will need to fit in. Americans might not be so welcome by certain Houses, or should I say House, so if you want to attract more attention to yourselves then don't where the robes. How about we compromise instead?" Cordy nods and begins talking again.

"I'll wear the outer robes but no uniform under them, just my normal clothes." Buffy and the others agree with her, all not fond of the idea of being a fashion reject.

"Alright. Let's hurry on down there." He walks toward a large looking shop.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore! How may I help you today?" Said a lady as she walked from out of the back rooms.

"I need robes for these ladies, exchange students from the America, where they prefer muggle clothing." He explained, lying to the shop owner.

"Exchange students? That's certainly new. I'll be a minute, I'm working with Mr. Malfoy right now." She replied, not as happy as before at the mention of the Malfoy fellow.

"You girls go pick out colors and a dress robe from over there. I'll go talk to Madame Malakins about special fittings.

They went around the shop, looking for robe colors. When a guy that looked around sixteen walked out of the back room, the Malfoy guy they guessed, Buffy almost fainted. He looked surprising close to Spike, only younger. He looked over at them and smirked, then he walked over.

"You must be the Yanks that I heard about." He said in his British accent, _just like Spike's_ Buffy thought. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Cordy, this is Willow, Faith, and Buffy." Cordy said, being the first one to speak. She pointed to each of them. Willow was the second one out of the _Seeing the Spike Look-Alike_ daze. Then Faith, and then Buffy. They smiled at him, Buffy trying hard not to cry.

"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you." He walked out as Dumbledore walked over to them.

"I see you met, Draco. Not to talk ill of my students, but he is one you need to keep an eye on. His parents are Death Eaters and if he finds out you are muggles and muggle-borns, he won't be so nice. Now to have your fittings."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So that's the longest thing I have ever written. Hoped ya liked it.

Draco won't be so nice when we get to Hogwarts, but there he is, being nice to the girls.

I might just write about one day in the summer and skip the rest of it, so I can get straight to the beginning of the term.

Tell me if that ideas ok.


	3. Words of Notso Wisdom

**__**

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 15 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

****

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

****

2nd Note: I may not remember all the names of stuff, but I'm rereading the books so I'll remember everything soon. I also don't remember the Giles Speech (into every generation a slayer is born thing) but ill try to remember the right words. I also don't remember what everyone in the books description was so I when I get something wrong, deal with it.

****

3rd Note: Umbridge must die!!! I don't know if I spelled that right though.

Review talk

Thanx to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter that I didn't put on the last one and everyone who reviewed on the 2nd one.

****

pay-day1991: I planed on putting them somewhere other then Gryffindor anyway, 'cuz that would be too obvious.

****

ANNE( v )79: Separating the girls will mess with the plot later, so I cant do that, sorry. I told pay-day that I wouldn't put them in Gryffindor, so that's rules that out. I have most of the pairing set already, but your ideas were pretty close.

****

Jillian Ryn: thanx for the really encouraging review. I hope this chapter was as good as everyone says the last one was.

****

stephanie: there might be Draco/Cordy implied, but that wont last for long, kinda like the Wes/Cordy pairing in Buffy. 

Special thanx to manticore-gurl071134 for being a faithful reviewer.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed.

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After Buffy and the rest of the girls got their robes, they went to Florish and Bolts. When they entered the shop, Willow had a field day. 

"Little Ms. Bookworm is having fun then?" Cordy said, watching Willow run franticly back and forth between the shelves of books.

"Ya, I guess, Me 'n Faith are going to see if they have books on vamps and stuff. Come on." Buffy dragged Faith to the section that read _Mystical Creatures and Demons._ The section was huge. Buffy walked down the aisles, looking for a certain book that caught her attention. _The Order of Aurelius: The Worst Vampires In The World_. She picked the book up, looking at the cover. It had a picture of Angel or Angelus, Darla, Dru, and Spike. The pictures were moving. Angelus looked at her funny before disappearing. She ignored that, knowing the wizarding world was really strange. She flipped the part about Spike.

__

William the Bloody: Sired by Drusilla, and the last part of the Order of Aurelius. Also referenced in The Scourge of Europe. Changed his name to Spike in the 1930's, because of his habit of tutoring people with railroad spikes. He is known for killing to of the fabled Slayers (see **Legend of the Vampire Slayer**). Many people died at his hand, but he disappeared around 1998. He resurfaced last year for a short time……

It went on for awhile, about 3 or 4 pages, but Buffy couldn't read about him anymore. And she couldn't stand the fact that they said she was a fake. She had to look for that book.

Buffy placed the book in the basket she had gotten at the front of the store. She walked down a little farther and saw the book. _Legend of the Vampire Slayer._ Sounded like a fairytale. She opened the book.

__

The Vampire Slayer is a myth made up by a muggle Group called the Council. The Ministry was close to the future head Watcher until beliefs got in the way. The Watchers Council is known for its extensive knowledge on demons and mystical creatures……………

It talked about the council a little more but she didn't want read about them. She flipped a couple pages to the part about her Slayer sisters.

__

Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in the entire world with the strength and skill to fight vampires and demons and rid the world of the evil it is infested with. She is the Chosen One.

Now that isn't the exact prophecy. The Council wouldn't give it to us, but that is an example of how deluded they are. Recently, they were blown up, but that isn't something to be happy about. The good thing that came from that is that they won't be giving muggles false hope and telling them about the demonic world. 

There have been girls known to pose as Slayers, too. But most of those girls are murders. They have killed wizards in cold blood after kidnapping them…

Wait, that didn't sound right. Slayers didn't kill people on purpose, other then when they go crazy and turn evil. But it wasn't what they did. What they were writing about, that wasn't the Slayer. That was a vamp or something. She had to ask Giles about it when she writes. She put the book into her basket and walked farther down. _Book of Apocalyptic Happenings: Stopped By an Unknown Force. _She knew there was stuff in there about the apocalypses she had stopped. She continued to walk. _Accessions From the Past: Your Guide to the world Past Accessions._ She got that too, knowing Faith wouldn't mind knowing what the Mayor had done, her being in a coma at the time. Buffy walked out of the aisle and walked into the fantasy section. She figured she should have something to read. _Old Magic._ Looked interesting. And the guy one the cover was hot. She was never a book person, but it was a good time to start, this new world having moving pictures and other amazing magical stuff.

Soon after that, she had about 15 other books plus the 4 she already had. She found Professor Dumbledore at a table with the required books that they needed to learn 4 years of missing knowledge.

"Hi, Big-D! I'm becoming a book person." Buffy said as she walked up to him.

"Really? That's so cool! Me see books!" Willow said enthusiastically as she dumped about 65 books on the table. Buffy gave her the books she had chosen. "_Accessions From blah blah, Apocalyptic Happenings, The Legend of The Vampire Slayer?! _What is, I won't ask. _The Order of Aurelius: The Worst Vampires In The World._ Spike in here?" Buffy nodded, "_Old Magic, _bunch of books by Tamora Pierce, good books by the way, _The Firebringer Trilogy,_ Buff, that's 3 books." Buffy gave her the 'duh' look, "Right. _Tithe: A Modern Faerie Tale, Inkheart. _Buffy, I'm surprised. I never thought you would read that much. The first couple I get, being part of the angry puppies destiny and all, but the rest are really weird. I have something to show you." Willow looked at everything Buffy had got again before turning her attention to her books. She rummaged around the pile until she found the book she was looking for. _Book of Jewels and the Power Inside Them._

"Guessin' that has something to do with our order name right?" Cordy said as she walked up to the table they were all at. Cordy had two books and Faith had three.

"Ya, the pages on diamonds pretty much take half the book."

"And you looked through all of those books before you picked them?" Faith asked as she looked at Willow's big pile. Willow looked at her like she was crazy. "So you didn't then. Just picked all the books off the shelves, then?" Willow scowled and returned to looking through her pile. "Well, I got my trusty books that I can understand" Faith laid her books on the table. _Oh, Shiney: Your Guide to Mystical Weapons, Dangerous Vampires, _and _Angels in the Sun._ Buffy looked at Faith. "Ya, my old knife's in there. Where'd ya put that thing anyway?" Buffy shrugged.

"Cordy, what'd you get?"

"Here, check them out. I'll be introducing myself to him." She pointed at a tall guy with tan and medium build. He also had lightish-darkish brown hair. Cordy walked over to him and he smiled.

"I see Ms. Chase has met Mr. Finnigan. He goes to Hogwarts same year as you." Dumbledore said as he watched them, "Teenage love. Such a beautiful thing."

"He looks like Ange." Willow said as she watched Cordy talk to a Angel look-alike.

"Can we go, Big-D? I'm getting bored." Faith said yawning. He nodded. He called the bookkeeper to him and asked if they could pay from the table as Buffy went to go pry Cordy away from the guy.

"Hey, Cor. We're leaving."

"Oh, hey Buffy. This is Seamus Finnigan. He goes to Hogwarts and he's in our year. We've met two people from Hogwarts today. Isn't that cool?" Cordy seemed as if she was bored out of her mind with talking about Hogwarts and that she just wanted to impress the guy. 

"Ya, well Dumbledore said that we were heading back now, since he picked up the rest of the stuff that we needed. I think we spent way to much time in here. Let's go." Buffy pulled Cordy away after she had said bye to Seamus.

"Well ladies, we leave in the morning." Dumbledore said as they headed back to the hotel.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I spelled a lot of things wrong and probably messed up on a lot too. Oh well. Just tell me what you think. 

Cordy and Faith will do most of the flirting and Buffy will do a little less then them. I'm not so sure about Willow yet, but she definitely isn't going to be gay.

This is officaily the longest thiing I have ever written. Hope you have fun with that.

Cordy/guys for the most part but then settling in with Cordy/Harry after a while. Most of her relationships will last a chapter or so and will be based on her relationship with Annoying Wes. The Cool Wes will show up sooner or later, after setting up W&H and cleaning it out.

To explain Cordy's lack of coma-ness. Big-D pulled her out of the demony body and got her real one out of the Higher Being Place. The demony body is gone and everyone in Angel Investigations/W&H know how she got out.

Anything else I need to explain tell me k?


	4. Familiars

**__**

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 15 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

****

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

****

2nd Note: I may not remember all the names of stuff, but I'm rereading the books so I'll remember everything soon. I also don't remember the Giles Speech (into every generation a slayer is born thing) but ill try to remember the right words. I also don't remember what everyone in the books description was so I when I get something wrong, deal with it.

****

3rd Note: Umbridge must die!!! I don't know if I spelled that right though.

****

4th Note: All the books from the fantasy section that Buffy got are real books. They're really good and you should check them out sometime.

Review talk

****

Amelius: I has been done before but it was totally different. I forget the story but it was Buffy and Willow going to Hogwarts so will could learn to control her magic. My idea is different with the same teenage Scoobies thing.

****

Poisyn: I can't leave Willow gay but she's probably be bi or something. I gave it some thought so she'll be looking at the girls, but will end up with a guy.

****

manticore-gurl071134: glad you liked my note. The Buffy/Draco thing is a large possibility but it might not end that way. I said is was going to do that, but then I realized my plot won't work if I keep it that way. She'll chose someone else over him.

****

Pnkrkriotgirl: I might bring Oz back, might not.

****

Tanydwr: it's a 5th year story. Umbridge is going to be in it and your name for her will appear somewhere, probably made up by Cordy of one of the other girls. Harry isn't going to act whinny and in need of protection, even though he might need it. There will be some angsty stuff going of between him and the girls. 

****

Brigurl: can't say I'm a B/A supporter, cuz I'm not.

****

NicolaAfyon: How could you not like Tara?! Willow was awesome with Tara but after Kennedy, I'm keeping her straight. Glad that you liked the chapter though.

****

Jz: Dumbledore doesn't really care and he also knows they're never gonna stop calling him that. You'll see where they are sorted soon.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed that wasn't mentioned up there. Who asked about their familiars, it'll be in this chap.

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

While they were walking back to the hotel, they passed the wizarding pet shop. 

"Omigod! Can we get a pet?" Willow asked , still on a natural high from her shopping spree.

"Yes. I completely forgot that you needed familiars. Very important factors in a young witches' career." He said. Willow squealed and ran for the shop with Buffy hot on her heels.

"All that screaming for a pet. Amazing isn't it?" Cordy said as she and Faith walked toward the shop.

"Hell yeah. But I always wanted a puppy." Faith said, thinking about what she had said all those years ago. She couldn't remember what she had said exactly, but it was something about toys and puppies and never getting what she wants until then. Bunch of other crap too. Faith walked towards the place where they kept the dogs. 

****

~~~~

"Buffy, what familiar are you getting?" Willow asked as she walked around the shop. 

"I don't know. What do you think I should get?" Willow shrugged and began looking around again.

"Well, I'm going to walk around." Buffy walked towards mystical creatures. It was as if one of them was calling to her. She decided to go see what it was.

****

~~~~

"Hey, Big-D, can a fairy be a familiar?" Cordy asked, wondering how cool it would be to have a fairy familiar.

"I guess a fairy could. I've never seen one that was. Why do you ask?"

"There's this voice that's tellin' me to have a fairy familiar. I don't thinks it's a really bad idea though."

"Well go ask if they have fairies here." Dumbledore gently pushed her towards the front desk.

****

~~~~

Willow walked towards where they kept the phoenixes. She had read about them in a book and knew they were powerful. She also had an instinct to go and look at them as if one of them called to her telepathically.

When she got to the giant cage they were being kept in, a black and gold phoenix flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. 

"Wow. That bird has been here forever and has never chosen anyone. You can have her for free, we need to get rid of her anyhow. But she's a pretty one isn't she?" the guy that was in charge of the shop said to Willow as she petted the bird. She was hers, but she needed a name now.

"Yeah, thanks. Really. I don't know if Professor Dumbledore would pay that much for a familiar." Willow said sincerely. From who she has met from the wizarding world, they were all really nice.

"Well, I'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore. You go find a cage or something for your pretty new bird. She's special, so take care of her." Said the man as he walked toward Dumbledore.

"I'll name you later, k?" The bird chirped, as if to say 'yes'. Then Willow heard '_give me a good name, please._' Willow jumped, startled by the voice. She looked at the bird, "Was that you?" The phoenix looked at her innocently, then '_Who else would it be?_' "Right. That's cool." '_Duh._' Willow gave her a mean look.

****

~~~~

As Buffy walked closer to the part of the shop she was going to, the calling she heard got stronger. When she finally go there, a mini-flying unicorn walked over and nudged her with its knee. It was as tall as Buffy's thigh and had medium sized wings. 

"Amazing. Your friend has just gotten a creature that was here forever, and now you have, too. She's yours for free. She has special powers, like teleporting and astral projection. She has many other powers that she developed over the years. It's in her papers. I'll give them to Professor Dumbledore." The shop owner said as he walked up to Buffy.

"Free? But she must be worth a lot. You shouldn't have to do that for me." Buffy replied.

"I know who you are. You deserve it after what you've done for the world. I'll give the papers to the Professor." He walked toward Dumbledore, leaving Buffy standing alone, very confused.

****

~~~~

"Fairies? I haven't had anyone ask about them in at least 50 years. Ya we have them, but I have never heard of them being familiars. The last person to have a fairy familiar was a famous Seer, Genesis. Very rare thing, a Seer. Good luck with this one, she hasn't listened to anyone since Genesis." The shopkeeper gave Cordy a fairy with blue hair and purple wings. "5 galleons please." Cordy looked at Professor Dumbledore, confused by the term. 

"Ms. Chase, you go find Ms. Summers and Ms. Rosenburg. I'll pay for this." Professor Dumbledore took out a pouch and pulled out some gold coins and gave them to the shopkeeper. Cordy went to find her friends.

****

~~~~

"They're so cute and fuzzy. That's not really my style." Faith said as she looked at the puppies with Buffy.

"Well, you have to have a familiar. Either one of them or a cat." Buffy replied petting her new unicorn.

"And compared to you and Red, it would be really boring."

"I doubt it would. These puppies are special. They were raised to have powers muggle puppies wouldn't have." Said one of the shopkeepers as he appeared behind the girls.

"Like what, acting cute and fuzzy?" 

"No, empathic ability, teleporting, and some other powers. In the adoption papers. I'll have Professor Dumbledore fill out the forms." He waved his wand and a bunch of papers appeared in the air. He pulled them out of it and walked over to Dumbledore.

"So, we're done now right?" Cordy said as she walked over to Faith and Buffy, along with Willow.

"I guess. We should be anyway." Buffy said as they walked over to their new Professor.

"So you're all done girls?" They nodded, "Great. When we get back, get some sleep. Remember, we leave in the morning."

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Shorter then my other chapter and kind lame, but if it's not, tell me.

I'm thinkin of a major surprise to pull. I'm not tell you though. It won't happen til a few chapters latta, but its totally major! To me anyway. But its pretty cool.

Sorry this took so long though. Homework's a bitch and we have, like 10 other projects due. Plus the crappy science fair. I'll try to get a chapter or 2 a week.

Coming up.

Buffy and Co.'s first view of Hogwarts. Plus the Weasley's show up and wackiness ensue


	5. The Big, Fat Magic Stuff

****

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 15 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers. There will be a small change in some of the plot from OotP, like how people are supposed to look, and stuff like that. When Trelawney gets fired, someone from Buffy or Angel will take her place, like Fred or Wes. Maybe both. Also, Faith, Willow, and Cordy remember Connor, due to some weird mix-up of them not being there when the big spell happened.

2nd Note: I may not remember all the names of stuff, but I'm rereading the books so I'll remember everything soon. I also don't remember the Giles Speech (into every generation a slayer is born thing) but ill try to remember the right words. I also don't remember what everyone in the books description was so I when I get something wrong, bear with me.

**3rd Note:** No ships are decided yet. actually i have no idea what I'm doing. I'm writing down ideas as I go along, so I've rewriten this chap. alot. I'm also thinking of not using Umbridge as DADA Professor. She'll still be there, but not all the time.

I am so so sorry for not updating! I had my science fair, then finals, and then I went on vacation for a month. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Review Talk

NicolaAfyon: Willow and Oz were great but she was better with Tara. But thanx for reading my story.

pay-day1999: My secret has been revealed. Just don't tell anyone. They'll find out this chapter. And I really like Unicorns so I had to put one in the story.

Darklight: I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well, I'll tell you that in this chapter.

Gidge: Phoenixes need room to fly hence big caginess. I have the houses set already. You'll find out in this chap. I changed my mind about my ship sets, but no Neville. I can't stand writing about him, so not going to happen. Faith will probably be with a Weasley, just not Percy. 5th book, Percy's a git. It'll stay that way. Cordy's leaning toward Seamus or Harry. Buffy and Willow, not so sure any more.

Tiny: This is my story and I hate when people tell me how to make my characters act. Dumbledore is going to act like that until after Harry has his Dementor thing, then he probably will go back to the way he was in the 5th book. And mini unicorn thing wasn't a Pegasus-type. Having the phoenix there was costing more money then how much its worth. The store clerk person wanted to get rid of it.

I'm tired of talking reviews. Its kinda boring me. Plus there was nothing good to review anymore.

Open to all reviews, even flames. As long as you have something to say. Semi-harshness is appreciated. Also, it's my story, so all you people tellin me I'm way off on stuff, get over it! It's part of the plot, and I can't rewrite the whole chap because you don't like what's in it.

And here you are! Chapter 5! Finally!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Big, Fat Magic Stuff

The next morning, they woke up of find everything they needed already packed.

"So, breakfast?" Faith said as she got dressed.

"Is food all you ever think about? You sound like Xand." Buffy said as she tried floating her pillow with her wand. Willow laughed when the pillow hit the ceiling from to much power.

"That happened to me too. Except mine went straight through the ceiling wall. Stupid wands. They aren't helping any, in fact, they're making it worse. We can't even control our magic now." Willow said, twirling her wand in her fingers.

"Can you believe we're going back to school? It's so weird, especially since we're going to school with people who are supposed to be, like 6 years younger then us." Cordy said. Then realization hit. " We're gonna end up dating younger! We're cradle robbers!" Willow laughed, Faith looked horrified, and Buffy looked careless.

"I'm probably not going to date. Even if I do, the age difference is way closer then some of my boyfriends. My first on was 20 when I was 15, then Angel, who was way older then me, and… Spike." Buffy voice faded at the mention of her lost love. Willow looked confused, since Buffy had mentioned someone she didn't know. She decided to ask about him later.

"So," Faith said, trying to change the subject. She frowned as she thought of something. "I'm not going to find a good lay then, am I?" Cordy gave her a funny look.

"Well, duh. The kids are like 15 or something. The higher grades probably wont even look at you." Cordy thought for a moment, "An they're probably all virgins." Faith's frowned some more and looked up.

"Why me?" She asked to no one in particular. Then Dumbledore popped up in their room.

"Hello ladies. When we get to Hogwarts, the Weasley family will be there. Wonderful people, you'll like them. We're portkeying to Hogsmeade and you'll take carriages from there." He pulled out a dented can out of his robe. "Hold on to this and hold on to your luggage. We will arrive in Hogsmeade shortly. Your familiars will meet us there." They grabbed unto the can and felt a tugging on their stomach. They felt their feet lift from the ground and quickly come back down. They girls fell from the gravity shift.

"Never again Big-D, never again." Faith said as she got off the ground. She stood up and looked around the small town. It had the old town look and there were wanted posters and some stores and signs. They read '_Wanted: Sirius Black Reward:Anything'_.

"Woah, this place is surreal. Like we're back in the colonist's time or something." Willow said as she looked around the small, non-crowded town.

"Who's Sirius Black? Seems like a wanted criminal, posters saying 'Wanted' and all." Buffy asked. She received a 'I'll tell you later' look from Dumbledore. Then their familiars appeared in front of them.

"Hi Tara!" Willow said when her phoenix flew unto her shoulder. Buffy gave her a funny look, but let it go, figuring she'd ask Willow later.

"So, Big-D, when we leaving?" Faith asked, wanting to get inside.

"Now actually. Here come the carriages." He said as to huge black carriages with scary looking horses.

"Uh, what are those?" Cordy asked, pointing at the horses.

"Therestreals. Only those who have seen death can see them." He answered gravely, twinkling gone from his eyes. Faith decided to lighten up the mood.

"Figures, with all the death we've seen. Don't sound so grave, you learn to live with it."

"Insensitive much? Once a soulless murderer, always a soulless murderer." Cordy replied.

"Says the girl who slept with Angel's son, held his soul so he could stay Angelus, and had evil peace demon spawn who ate people. And 3 words 'Angel and Spike'." Faith shot back.

"Ok, 1. That was so not me, it was evil demon wanna-be Cordy. 2. Reference to 'Ewww!' for more information. 3. I forgot about them." Cordy pouted and began to talk to her Faerie, who had named herself Aurora.

"Right. I'm not going to ask." Buffy said, looking at them funny. "So, can we go now? I'm getting bored."

"Sure, Miss Summers. You girls get into the carriage and I will load your luggage." Buffy ran to the carriages as Dumbledore took his wand out and said a spell. Buffy wasn't paying as much attention to that as she was to the other magical things in their new world.

As she looked around, she saw people in the small town, wandering around. She saw the small shops and bars of the surreal town. The look of the town was misty, but the pretty ground hugging kind. The whole place had a semi-medieval look to it. She walked the wide carriage paths to the castle. Then she had her first look at the famous Hogwarts.

"Wow." Was all Buffy could say after looking at the giagantic castle. It was the biggest castle she'd ever seen. Dracula's was nothing compared to the high towers of Hogwarts.

"Hey, B! We're gonna leave you if you don't get your ass moving!" Faith yelled from where she was standing. Buffy ran over to the carriages and hopped into one.

The carriage ride was faster then they had expected. They had arrived at the front door to the caste within 10 minutes of leaving the town.

As they exited the carriage, they got their first look at Hogwarts up close. It was amazing. Then they walked inside.

"Holy Shit." Faith said, looking at the entrance hall. It was huge.

"Young lady! We don't allow such words in this school!" Said the same old lady that had showed up the day Big-D had shown up.

"And you are……..?" Cordy said, not knowing her name yet.

"Quiet rude, might I say! I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and the Head of the Gryffindor House." She squawked, I mean said.

"Uh huh." Cordy replied, looking at the lady skeptically. Faith tried to hide a laugh.

"Ok, girls, lets go to the Great Hall. You can eat breakfast, then we'll meet in my office." Dumbledore said before walking another direction.

"The Great Hall is over there." Professor Mcgonagall pointed at to large doors, almost as high as the celieling. The Order of the Diamond walked toward to the doors, not knowing that it would be their first real look at the magical world.

As the doors opened, they took in the amazing site before them. The ceiling was colored to look like the sky, so it was like being outside and in at the same time. The walls had lit torches and were made of stone. There were 5 long tables, 4 lined up on the ground, and 1 at the front of the room, on a raised floor. The minute they walked in, Willow staggered backwards, holding her head.

"Whoa, magic rush. Very dizzy now." Then she fainted.

"Oh my god! Willow!" Buffy screamed, running over to her fallen friend.

"Crap. Red, wake up!" Faith said, following Buffy.

"This is not good. Would one of you please help?" Cordy asked, no demanded from the other people in the room, only noticing them now. They all had red hair, like Willow's, only brighter, except one, who was tremendously hot. They stared at her for a minute, then the hot guy came over and pulled his wand out.

"_Enervate_." A light shot out of his wand, hitting Willow in the chest. Within seconds, he was against the wall, held up by Faith, while Buffy checked on her friend.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing, woman?!" He screamed. Soon after, Faith was pulled off of the guy and everyone was pointing their wands at her. Faith rolled her eyes and went all defensive. Then Buffy spoke.

"Faith, she's awake. Whatever that guy did to her woke her up." Faith looked at Willow, who was now sitting up, blinking her eyes continuously.

"Ok. Hey, dude!" The guy turned around, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm sorta new here, and forgot what the spell meant. I'm Faith, that's Buffy and Willow, and over there is Cordy." She said, staring at the guy, even though he couldn't tell. He smiled.

"I'm Oliver Wood. Those crazy people over there are the Weasleys."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That might not have been expected. I mean, I wasn't planning on putting him in there, but it seemed like a good idea. And in the movies, he's totally hot!

Ships are still jumbly. I might have them hop around a bit, but I have no idea with who.

Next chap. _Faith develops her first crush, Buffy writes to everyone back home, and Cordy finds out some stuff about her family. Also, Willow suffers from dreams of the new Slayers, old Slayers, and the Sunnydale events. She also finds out there may be a Slayer or two in Hogwarts. Don, Don, DON!_

Review or be turned into a vampire, tortured, maimed, and left tied to a pole outside before sunrise.


	6. All About the Boys

****

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year.

MUST READ!!!!! Ok, I needed to bump their age and year up to fit the story line that I changed around. This is very important! So, since I haven't written much about their age and stuff, just pretend that all the 15 years old and 5th year stuff were typos. This is a cause of my lack of thinking when I began this. Sorry if this might confuse you. I have my reasons.

And while you're paying attention, I have a new challenge in my profile. Take a look at the if you want.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers. There will be a small change in some of the plot from OotP, like how people are supposed to look, and stuff like that. Also, Faith, Willow, and Cordy remember Connor, due to some weird mix-up of them not being there when the big spell happened.

2nd Note: I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm writing down ideas as I go along.

Pairings!

Here's somethin' different! Faith/Ron

Buffy/Harry and Buffy/Draco (cheating on boyfriends will be a part of it, but it will not end well for sure)

Willow/new character (_he_ will be American, cant put 'em all with sexy accented guys)

Cordy/various different people

Review Talk

WatchfulEagle: This is also 2 everyone who's wondering about Willow. The magics are there, she's still the Willow from Chosen, but she has to fit in, right? She has a major part, in the ending especially. Huge spell that Willow will help the Order of the Diamond in something. Guess what it is.

Gabrieldarke: As I said, the pairings are still undecided. For sure, there will be a love square, ha. Seriously, there will be. It would be like, Faith likes George, who likes Buffy, who likes Oliver, who likes Faith. That wont be it though. There will be various love shapes scattered around the story. Easy relationships will end fast.

Ra's Priestess: Ok, ya it was. Since I'm changing around the plot, he'll show up, and like join the order or something.

Fairydragon: My story, my personalities, I guess. I don't know the Dumbledore character well enough to write a lot about him. Most of it is based on the stories I read on fanfic. I like your Harry/Cordy look. Maybe I'll use it, not sure any more.

Raven: Umm……… not everyone knew about it. Just Dumbledore. The name will tie in with the story. There was way to many questions in your review to go into. But their books were paid for, Faith's familiar will not be Sirius since I placed this in 6th year instead of 5th, and the Weasley's are there for a visit, hence the whole family being there, minus the parents.

In need of beta, or whatever you call them. Someone who really knows personalities. And can annoy the hell outta me until I get the chap written.

Also, taking a poll. I need to know how many people really hated Riley. I want something horrible to happen to him, so ideas welcomed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

All About the Boys

"So you're saying that you're here over the summer because you're parents decided to send you here instead of continuing at some school in the States and don't want you home until you finish here." One of the Weasleys, Ron, repeated. Willow had just given a very bad cover story, yet they seemed to believe it.

"Uh, ya."

"Not me, B's, or Queen C's parents though. Just Red. Our guardian sent us over with Willow. Thought it would be a 'good experience'. But I'm glad I came…" Faith let the sentence hang, looking over Ron with a sly smile. He shifted uncomfortably. Cordy rolled her eyes. Willow put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Buffy cast an annoyed look at Faith and coughed.

"Yeah, B?" she said, taking her eyes off of Ron. She could hear the twins, not knowing their names, laughing.

"Come here." Faith came over. "Oh my god, I can't _believe_ you did that." Faith smiled.

"What can I say? I'm interested." She replied, looking back at Ron. She didn't know it, but since he had come to Hogwarts, his figure had changed a lot. He went from scared looking boy, to hunky babe magnet. He had grown a lot muscle, yet not to much.

"No plowing Faith. New world, new image. New boyfriend." Buffy smirked. "What you have discovered is a _crush_."

"What!? No way in hell!" she screamed. Buffy began laughing. "Shut up." She only laughed harder. She sighed, walking over to Cordy.

"What? Buffy get on your nerves?"

"What do you think?"

"Nothing about that, more about them." Cordy pointed at Oliver, some other guy, and Ron. "I'm thinking of moving in on the one you had you're eyes on a while ago. Great taste, for well, _you_."

"Don't even _think_ about going over there." Faith replied, her voice sounding threatening.

"I think _someone _has a _crush_. Holy shit, Faith, a crush. That's so, not you."

"Oh shit." Faith said, realizing that both the girls were right. She buried her face in her hands, wondering what had got her into this mess.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Boys point of view)

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked. He may have looked older then he really was, but he didn't understand a thing about women.

"Ron, Ron, Ron…. You have a lot to learn, mate. They're talking 'bout us. Me probably." Oliver replied, not knowing how wrong he was.

"Yeah right, Wood. You're so full of shit." The other guy, Christian, denied. He was a seventh year from the US, Gryffindor. Oliver gave a look of mock hurt, putting his had over his heart.

"You wound me, mate, you bloody wound me." Ron laughed as Chris pushed Oliver back.

"Seriously, how can you tell what they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"Chicks are easy to read, once ya know the signs." Chris replied. "First there's turning and looking, then smiling, then, once they start giggling, then you know it's legit. Pointing and laughin' means they're making fun of someone, and a steady gaze means they're interested."

"Where do you get that stuff? It's so…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Smart? Yeah, well, when you live in the States, you just learn it. I know a lot more, but your head might blow up if I tell you. I'm not sure the chicks will like that, even if there wouldn't be any brain shit everywhere." Chris smirked, waiting for Ron to get the insult.

"Blow up… Brain shit……… Hey!" Ron punched Chris on the arm. Even if he was annoying as hell, he would love to have him around.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Faith's POV)

"Faith, there's an American guy over there. _So_ not of the good." Buffy told me as so as she got to where me and Queen C were standing.

"B, so what? I have bigger problems." I replied, not caring about what she said.

"Faith, you so need to get with it. American guys get the girl social code. So they know we've been talking, but they just don't know who we were talking 'bout. Unless we go over there, they'll be watchin' us. You getting the butterfly feeling?" Cordy finished explaining. All I do is shrug, millions of thoughts running through my head at the time.

"So, we're going? Cuz I so wanna find out how old Oliver is so if we ever get back to our regular age, we can date." Cordy made a victory motion left from her cheerleader days. "Ok, flashback so not wanted."

By that moment, every one of them had had a flashback to their previous teen years. Faith was the only one who hadn't been there with them at Sunnyhell High. Her highschool years had been so different then her fellow companions. She had dropped out after freshmen year, before she was called. A story to tell for another time, or think.

As they made their way over to the guys, as Willow and Buffy giggled, as Cordy thought out her plan for the boys, I realized this was real. Everything about this place seemed like a fantasy, until now. It was like I was getting a chance at being a real teenager. Now, I know the crush on Ron is the start of something amazing. But what Queen C was saying about going back, I don't think I could. Well, I have a lot of time to think.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So, American right?" Chris asked. He was curious, since these girls were hot.

"Well, duh. Do we look English or something?" Cordy replied. Chris was a total hunk, but she wasn't that interested. He gave off the Gunn vibe, like '_Your hot, but I'm just not interested, which is weird_'. Her and Gunn would have gotten together, if it were a different time, and if she hadn't cracked that guy's skull.

"No, so where?"

"Cali girl through and through. Buffy's born and bred city chick. Me and Willow are the Sunnyhell getaways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When you say 'Sunnyhell', your referring to Sunnydale, California."

"Uh, yeah, we're from the biggest sinkhole in Cali. Which is a story for another time."

"Do you feel like you're missing something?" Ron whispered to Oliver.

"So that's why you're here?"

"Something like that… You know what? We have to, uh, go do stuff somewhere else. Love meeting ya! Bye." Buffy was panicking inside. Chris knew something about Sunnydale. Which meant he might know about them.

'Buffy, what's up?' She looked at Willow. She hated when that happened while she was thinking.

'Willow, we have go. I explain later. Get Faith away from Ron, I'll get Cor.'

'Gotcha.' Willow got Faith and began to walk away at the same time Buffy got Cordy. As soon as they we're far enough, Buffy explained the issue.

"Guys, we have a serious problem."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear Giles,

Say 'Hi!' to the slayers for me.

Giles, we have a major issue. There's this guy. And before you say something, it's so not something I should tell Dawn, even though he is hot. And don't even start cleaning those glasses. This guy is from the States. Don't know where though. He knows about the sinkhole that was once Sunnydale. We don't think he knows anything else, and we don't know if he's trustworthy yet. He seems like it though. Send your reply back with Joy.

Everyone's fine over here. Miss you! Love,

Buffy

Next letter Buffy thought. She had found some extra time between meeting Dumbledore and the rest of the professors.

Dear Dawnie and Xander,

Xand, I'm just gonna say hi to you first cuz I have something major to talk to Dawnie with. So I miss you so much! Cordy's totally avoiding talking about you. Miss the funny! Now hand this over to Dawn.

Dawnie! Hi! How's Rome? I bet you've met a guy right? Have you? Well, we've met tons of guys from school here. I know it totally weird from us to be into these guys, since we're really like, 22. But a bunch of hot guys over here are older then 20, like this guy named Oliver Wood. He is so hot! I'll send pictures, k? and also, the pictures here move! It's so tight! Be sure to visit sometime!

Send the reply back with Joy. Isn't she so cute? You'll totally love her.

Much Love,

Buffy

She handed the letters to Joy, who whined a thank you and disappeared. Buffy smiled, knowing her sister would totally freak at the thought of all the guys here. Buffy missed everyone there terribly, and would totally love them to come visit.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ms. Chase, I need to talk to you." Dumbledore told her as she walked the halls, adventuring the castle.

"Sure, about what?"

"There are certain terms here. Muggle, muggle-born, half-blood, and pureblood. You may think you are a muggle, but you're not."

"Huh?" she said, totally confused.

"Ms. Chase, your parents were part of the wizarding community. They were born into a pureblood line in America. So you, Cordelia, are pureblood. This is a very large advantage here. If you're placed in Slytherin, you will be among the 'high crowd', as they call it." Dumbledore finished what he was telling her, leaving millions of thoughts jumping around in her head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That night, after meeting everyone at school, they had fallen asleep quickly. But for Willow, the night was anything but peaceful.

Blood.

She saw a lot of blood. Everywhere. Then she saw a young girl, fighting the demons who had caused so much death. A Slayer. Then her vision change.

She now saw Kendra, fighting Drusilla. She had been there at the time. Her vision changed again.

She saw Faith, somewhere, freaking out. She heard screaming. Then her vision changed once again.

She saw Buffy, on the tower with Dawn. Then she saw her jump toward the portal. And, once again, her vision changed.

She saw the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin Snake. Then someone started talking. The voice was eerily peaceful, like it was someone she knew.

"The missing ones are to be found. Find them, for they are the key to the lightning child's future."

Willow shot up, feeling sick.

"Oh goddess."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, how was it?! I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to fit everything.

And the ships? How are they? Tell me?

Next Chap._ The girls continue to dance around the guys, Willow has relationship issues, and Cordy researches her history. All while our new American friend becomes suspicious of the Order of the Diamond to the point where their identities may be in danger._

Review. Ok I cant think of anything to say other then that, so just review damnit!


	7. The Slip Up

****

When In Need

Summery: Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordy are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year.

MUST READ!!!!! Ok, I needed to bump their age and year up to fit the story line that I changed around. This is very important! So, since I haven't written much about their age and stuff, just pretend that all the 15 years old and 5th year stuff were typos. This is a cause of my lack of thinking when I began this. Sorry if this might confuse you. I have my reasons.

And while you're paying attention, I have a new challenge in my profile. Take a look at the if you want.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Jossverse or J.K.R. belongs to me. I own Christian. ya I wish ;) oh and i own my other people, like Steph (who's me in the real world) and Zack

Note: Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers. There will be a small change in some of the plot from OotP, like how people are supposed to look, and stuff like that. Also, Faith, Willow, and Cordy remember Connor, due to some weird mix-up of them not being there when the big spell happened.

2nd Note: I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm writing down ideas as I go along.

**3rd Note:** all of the characters i make up are based on people i know or in Steph's case, myself. i guess its something ive done alot, especially with my original stories.

**Pairings!**

Here's somethin' different! Faith/Ron

Buffy/Harry and Buffy/Draco (cheating on boyfriends will be a part of it, but it will not end well for sure). Throw in a summer fling with Christian. Ya I screwed with the pairings again

Cordy/various guys

Willow/Zack: She'll get the crush thing and it'll be Junior Year all over again. Zack will be her Oz, and Chris, her Xander. It will end the same way.

Dawn/Oliver? I have no idea what I'm gonna do with this. The timeline would work though, since he would be 19 and she would be 17 or 18. So Dawn's b-day is in the summer and I'm assuming that it would have passed already, since there is never a mention of when her birthday is.

Review Talk

NixiNox: borrow what you want, just give me the props! And Faith's name will be picked later, but it's not Wilkins. But think, she's good, and her evil boss who had that name was bad. No one really knows her last name, but Wilkins is used most.

Tanydwr: The cheating is inevitable, really. She has to get with Harry first, cuz they'll meet before she meets the Sex God, I mean Draco. There will be flirtatious behavior between Draco and Buffy, but Harry, being Harry, won't see it. You could say this is her twisted way of mourning Spike and getting back at Angel for killing him.

Shouldbeblonde: love that you love the ships. I needed something different, though the Harry/Buffy/Draco love triangle isn't that original.

Kat Hawkins: I don't know, he might be……….

Lightdemondarkangel: interesting name by the way. As you are protective of their secrets, I'm protective of my characters. So back off! Kidding. You'll see what happens with them.

Jennifer: If you had seen the movie, it would have been easier to understand. Not many people have seen the actual movie, though. I was referring to Pike, who was part of Buffy's past.

Pay-day1991: thanx for faithful reviewing! You're on the right track, he does work for someone. Someone who can afford a big ass pay check.

Buffy13: sry for not writing the full name, to long. I have something planned for Riley, very bad things will happen to him. And the love triangle will end very badly and Harry will hate her, even though Buffy has to help him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

The Slip Up

"Giles! Buffy sent letters! Come on!" Dawn screamed. It had been a week or something since Buffy, Willow, and Faith left. She missed them terribly, but she was dealing. Buffy had left her a bundle of shopping cash for school clothes and stuff.

When Joy had appeared in front of her, after the shock of seeing something like Joy faded, she was ecstatic. Buffy had phoned her while they were still in England, touring around before the beginning of school. She had said to expect the unexpected, and not just living-in-a-new-place unexpected.

Giles had decided to set up shop in Rome, since building the Council up in England would be like asking for trouble. When Willow had done the locator spell for the Slayers, most of them were in the Americas, mainly the States. So Giles thought it would be appreciated by the future Watchers if they didn't have to listen to the 'tweed' comment.

"Really? Let me see?" Giles said as he walked into the office lobby. She handed him his letter and took hers for herself.

Dear Dawnie and Xander,

Xand, I'm just gonna say hi to you first cuz I have something major to talk to Dawnie with. So I miss you so much! Cordy's totally avoiding talking about you. Miss the funny! Now hand this over to Dawn.

Dawn laughed. She had known little about Cordy, barely ever saw her, really, but she had know about the main events. Cordy and Xander dated, but she caught Xander with Willow and they broke up. What Buffy didn't know was that Xander had left the day before to set up another Council branch on Cleveland, the new hellmouth. She made a mental note to tell that to Buffy and continued reading.

Dawnie! Hi! How's Rome? I bet you've met a guy right? Have you? Well, we've met tons of guys from school here. I know it totally weird from us to be into these guys, since we're really like, 22. But a bunch of hot guys over here are older then 20, like this guy named Oliver Wood. He is so hot! I'll send pictures, k? and also, the pictures here move! It's so tight! Be sure to visit sometime!

She hadn't met anyone yet. It was kind of sad. Now she was totally jealous of Buffy, since she could probably get a boyfriend before she did. This Oliver Wood guy seemed like an interesting person to learn about.

Send the reply back with Joy. Isn't she so cute? You'll totally love her.

Much Love,

Buffy

Dawn began to think of what she was going to write to Buffy when she heard the infamous saying of Giles.

"Dear Lord."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buffy had woken up before Faith and Cordy, but Willow was already out of the room. She figured she was in the library or something. So Buffy changed quickly and headed down to breakfast. As she walked, she ran into to Chris, though not literally.

"Oh, hey Buffy." He said, his voice sounding cuter then before. His hair was a mess, though in the kind of way that's adorable. It just seemed that everything about him was different then she had seen yesterday. More venerable. _Much _more venerable.

"Hey. How ya doing?"

"Still tired, you know? I've been her for a week or something, and jet lag's still a bitch."

"Ya, I was like that to, when we moved to Rome from the States a month ago."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"You know, with Sunnyhell collapsing and us losing our stuff, Giles thought we should get outta the States. Now I get to ask something. I was wondering, where from the States do you live?" His face seemed to fall, almost as if he'd gone through what she had.

"Oh shit. If it brings back memories, then you don't have to tell me. There I go again, sticking my foot in my mouth…" She laughed nervously.

"No it's ok. It's fine. I was from L.A. Some bad shit went down and I ran. Left everyone I had down there. Just me, a very large duffel bag, and my car for about 2 weeks. Then I rented out a room in Vegas and stayed there till the Professor came and got me out."

"Whoa, bad shit went down. Care to explain cuz the TV crapped out on us first week of April. And Angel didn't say anything about what was going on when he came to wa…, uh, visit us."

"The city went pitch black, like the sun was gone for about 5 days. It rained fire before that, and this huge lawfirm just went down. I left before things got worse. Never found out what happened to the sun."

"It came back. Must have been one hell of an apocalypse for the sun to go out." She said it before she could stop herself. It was probably all over now. She had slipped three times already, so this was probably the icing on the cake.

"You could say that." Was all he said. They walked to the Great Hall in silence.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chris's POV)

Buffy slipped up about Sunnydale. I knew she would sooner or later. So did my boss. I had to tell him. It was a wonder that she hadn't thought that I would've known about what went down in Sunnydale. I was in L.A. the whole time. My cover was smart enough, though. I had to perfect it before the boss would let me come over here.

Hey Boss,

Just wanted to say she slipped like you said. I don't know why you made me wait for that, though. She mentioned Angel, if that's wonderful information that you could use. The cover worked on her. Vegas! I'm still 16! What can a 16 year old do in Vegas?

This place is boring as hell. Send Zack and Steph over already. I was only the looks and the muscle. Can't do anything without the team. Steph's the brains, and Zack's the magic, remember. And I miss my girl, so tell her that.

If she figures out that I'm working for you, what do I do? She'll kill you, then come after me. If I build trust, then it wont be worth it if she finds out.

Christian

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A man stood over a grave in a cemetery, his face unreadable. From his appearance, he looked as he had been standing there for hours. He stood there, staring at this grave as if waiting for someone to come out of the ground. The grave read,

Samantha Finn

Beloved Wife, Friend, and Protector

Died a Hero

He whispered a phrase to him self.

"They will pay."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Is it me, or did that seem dark?

I cant seem to fit what I said I would in the last chapter so I didn't.

Our new friend is surprising you in many ways right? He has this vibe that screams evil, ya think? Well, he's the very source of most of the surprises.

And I need ideas for the 'Missing Ones', from Willow's dream. Remember, they have to be in Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin.

Next Chap(s). I don't even know why I bother writing this

"Dawn, pack, we're going to visit an old friend."

"Whoa, you guys fly. On brooms. That's so, whoa."

"Amazing what you can do with magic, right Ms. Rosenburg?"

"Find Mr. Finn. Let's see if he can outlast his wife."

I know I havent said anything about Willow's dream, but, if you can tell, I have no idea what im doing. I make up these things as I go along.

Is it good? Bad? Tell and there will be much treasure in it for you.

And I wont update until I get atleast 15 reviews.


	8. Remix Edition

My wonderful faithful readers, I am sorry to say that I will be ………………………

………

…………….

…………………

…………….

………

………

…………….

…………………

…………….

………

………

…………….

…………………

…………….

………

………

…………….

…………………

…………….

………

Rewriting the story. As you know, I have made a lot of changes since the beginning of the story. Some of them were really big.

Hopefully, the new version will be longer, and better then the original. I will be leaving the original one up, so you can amuse yourselves at my stupid mistakes.

The new version will be different from the Remix. But the plot will be the same, basically.

Here are the main changes

I have decided to take out the Harry/Buffy/Draco thing. Though I have never written something like that, I figure it might be to dark for my liking. If these to are anything like their vampire counterparts, the three will have a lot of problems.

With my original characters, Zack, Chris, and Steph, they will be a big part in the story, you have to figure out who they work for though. I'll give clues out, they'll be scattered around, mainly in the letters. So look out for those too.

Have fun while I slave over my keyboard for your amusement.

Look out for When In Need: The Remix, coming soon.

Strawberry


End file.
